Driving
by Laughing Yuurei
Summary: Reborn suggests that Tsuna's Guardians get their driving license. Tsuna wonders. Set 4YL!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warnings:** Unbeta'ed/probably some grammatical mistakes

 **Rating:** K+

 **Summary:** Reborn suggests that the Guardians learn how to drive. Tsuna wonders. Set 4YL! (because Reborn will not wait for all of them to reach eighteen)

* * *

When Reborn called for a meeting involving _all_ _of_ the Guardians, Tsuna feared for the worst. At almost eighteen, he had learned how to (mostly) deal with all of them. Still, he intuitively knew that he had a long way to go, especially when two of them were concerned. Thinking about Mukuro and Hibari in the same room equaling to its destruction, Tsuna changed the location of said meeting. As long as he didn't hinder Reborn's scheme, the hitman would allow it. Due to the break of the curse and an unnatural quick growth, the infant had turned into a ten-year-old deadly child. Inwardly, Tsuna dreaded the moment his sadistic tutor would hit puberty. Dealing with Reborn on a good day was already headache inducing, so dealing with a cranky and hormonal teenage Reborn was fainting-inducing. On other note, their relationship had grown into friendship over the years.

Tsuna and Reborn were currently waiting on the very same cliff Tsuna had climbed for uncounted times now. As they watched the Guardians coming more or less calmly –which meant shouting and arguing but no weapons-, Tsuna idly wondered what Reborn could be thinking about and how harmful it would be.

"Good morning, Jûdaime!" Gokudera greeted him with enthusiasm, his irritation towards Yamamoto immediately vanishing.

"Good morning guys." Tsuna replied quietly, talking to all them, keeping an eye on Hibari who was slightly away from them and on Mukuro who let out his creepy laugh beside Chrome.

"Why are we here, baby?" Hibari asked Reborn, keeping the nickname despite Reborn growth.

None of them were surprised at his bluntness. Instead, they straightened and took serious expressions –or rather, Gokudera and Chrome looked grave. Yamamoto outwardly showed his curiosity, half-grinning in anticipation. Onî-san was already excited, constantly shifting. Lambo, at nine years old, looked uninterested and rather eager to leave. He had only come because of Gokudera who had forced him to follow. Finally, Mukuro was being his usual self, rather creepy and seemingly amused.

"Tsuna will soon be asked to meet other Bosses." Reborn began, tilting his fedora up. "Obviously, the meetings won't be held in Namimori." He ignored how Tsuna paled beside him, already catching up. "That meant that his Guardians need to learn how to drive, if only for your Sky's safety."

"But doesn't Vongola have chauffeurs?" Tsuna protested instantly, refusing to even consider his Guardians with a wheel between their hands.

They were already destructive enough on their feet, so with a _car_? The motorbikes in the Future-That-Won't-Be were more than enough, in Tsuna's opinion.

"I agree with Reborn-san, Jûdaime!" Gokudera intervened. "It is safer if one of us drives you anywhere you have to be. Besides, we have to consider the scenario in which the provided chauffeur has been killed and we can't wait for any backup."

"Don't we already know though?" Yamamoto asked in slight confusion. "I mean, we drove motorbikes in the Future-That-Won't-Be."

"Cars provide better protection than a bike." Reborn pointed out. "Besides, if you can already drive a bike, a car is no challenge for you."

Everyone heard the doubtful and challenging _is it?_ left unsaid. Of course, the Guardians instantly reacted as expected, eager to prove how extremely talented they were with a wheel. Tsuna winced in resignation, knowing that he had no control whatsoever on the situation now that Reborn had successfully manipulated them. However-

"Lambo is too young." He instantly protested, narrowing his eyes at Reborn. "He is only nine years old."

He ignored Lambo's cry of 'almost ten!' to glare at his tutor. Tsuna could accept that his Guardians learn how to properly drive. Aside from the facts that the teachers and the examiners were going to be scarred for life, at least, his friends would attempt to follow the Highway Code. It was better than letting them driving a car in a crisis without any knowledge about rules. However, getting Lambo to drive was downright ridiculous.

"I didn't include the cow in the program." Reborn agreed easily and Tsuna shuddered upon hearing the word _program_ which sounded too much like _training_. "He will have to wait for a few years."

Lambo seemed torn between protesting once again and sighing in relief at the idea of avoiding Reborn's teaching. In the end, his relief won over his annoyance and he inwardly congratulated himself for being the youngest –even though he had no control on his age.

"Of course, if I ever met the nineteen-year-old Lambo, I will have to check that he can drive." Reborn added as an afterthought, smirking at the shiver he got from the child who instantly vowed to avoid using the Bazooka in the hitman's presence.

Even if Lambo had never met his other self, he wasn't cruel enough to let him at Reborn's mercy. Tsuna stared a little longer at his tutor before his shoulders sagged in resignation. There was no point in going against Reborn when Tsuna half-agreed with him. A distinctive laugh brought back his attention on his Guardians.

"Not that it wouldn't be interesting but Chrome and I won't take any part in your game, Arcobaleno." Mukuro said, letting his trident materialize.

Chrome imitated him, seemingly knowing where his Mist counterpart was heading to. It meant a lot when the Guardians didn't even twitch at the sight, though Hibari did narrow his eyes.

"Why would we need to when we can do _this_?" Mukuro smirked then.

Their bodies slowly turned into mist, Mukuro's laugh turning eerie. Tsuna, reacting instinctively to his Mist Guardians' Flames' pull, immediately Harmonized. The three of them instantly vanished.

Tsuna felt slightly guilty as he enjoyed a chocolate cake with his Mists, Ken and Chikusa. He was ready to bet that Gokudera was probably worrying sick, afraid at the idea of not being near him if something happened. He was still overprotective despite knowing that Tsuna was able to defend himself against any enemy, without even talking about Mukuro and Chrome who wouldn't let anyone near him. The spoon in his mouth, Tsuna thought about the reasons behind his Mists' escape. Without a doubt, they had mostly acted like so to escape from Reborn's presence. After all, Tsuna wasn't a complete fool. He knew that Mukuro had turned slightly claustrophobic from both his experience with the Estraneo and his imprisonment in the Vendicare Prison. As for Chrome, she simply avoided at all cost anything related to the accident that caused the loss of her organs, including any vehicles. Tsuna wasn't sure if the others knew –Reborn did, he always did- but he would readily keep his mouth shut until they were comfortable enough to talk about it.

Later, a little bit after dinner, Tsuna went to Reborn.

"I won't force them to get their license." The hitman answered his student's silent question. "They should however consider it. In some situations, they won't be able to rely on their Flames to get away."

Tsuna nodded. "I think they know. Until they think they're ready, I won't insist."

"You're their Sky." Reborn shrugged his shoulders, sending him a severe look. "You're supposed to be the one who knows them best and takes the suited decisions, Dame-Tsuna."

 _I won't insist on the matter for now. I'll let you decide on how you wish to deal with it._ Or so Tsuna understood after translating Reborn's words. Tsuna smiled, thanking his tutor before vanishing outside. He had forced his Mists to move in Namimori, finding a cheap place where they could all live, offering better conditions for the four of them –with the occasional visits of M.M and Fran. Surprisingly, it had been Hibari who had found the apartment. At first, Mukuro had been reluctant to move but upon seeing Chrome's expectant look, he had given in. Tsuna had hid his smile at the scene, knowing how Mukuro was fond of Chrome –despite his denying.

Chrome seemed surprised to see Tsuna at their door that night, though Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"I was expecting you, Tsunayoshi." The Mist acknowledged. "Come in. I don't want to be nagged by your puppy because I let you get sick."

"Mukuro, don't Gokudera call like that. Besides, it's not even that cold outside." Tsuna playfully scolded him but obeyed, following Chrome further inside. "Good evening, Chikusa-san."

Chikusa stopped briefly washing the dishes to nod at him. Ken wasn't there, probably under the shower. Tsuna turned to his Mists, each one of them sitting on the couch from Kokuyo Land.

"I know why you're here, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro stated, waving him to sit in front of them, on an armchair. "You want us to play along the Arcobaleno's game."

"I think that Reborn's suggestion makes sense, for once." Tsuna recognized. "However, none of us will force you if you don't want to get your driving license."

"If that is the case, why are you here?" His Male Mist asked, unable to completely hide the doubt from his voice.

"Do you remember the time when I was abducted by a Family, during our stay in Italy?"

"Yes." Chrome answered quietly though her folded hands on her laps tightened their hold, her nails leaving crescent marks.

Mukuro didn't say anything but Tsuna clearly perceived the flash of anger in his eyes.

"They had put me in a room equipped with Flames draining devices to prevent me from going into Hyper Dying Will Mode." Tsuna carried on, ignoring how they stiffened in remembrance. "Of course, with Reborn's training, I didn't need them to fight my way outside but I was terribly weakened. If none of you had managed to find me at this moment or if the Family had more members, I would have collapsed from exhaustion and I would probably have been still in the enemy's hold."

"Why are you reminding us of this event, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro demanded more than asked, narrowing his eyes.

The Guardians always hated thinking about the abduction. It was one of these times where their Sky was vulnerable and alone, where they had failed to protect him, where their deepest fears threatened to become real.

"I think that you know, Mukuro." Tsuna answered with a soft smile, trying to lighten his words. "Either it is someone else or yourself, it is better to have several options rather than one."

He then stood up, bidding them good night and letting them think on it.

If Chrome's quiet but determined promise to obtain her license didn't surprise him, Tsuna didn't say anything and simply smiled at her gratefully. If one of his Mists had already taken the first step to vanquish her fear then it wouldn't be long for the other to follow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I'm hesitating for the next chapter. Either I develop the Mists or I focus on another Guardian. What do you think?

Well, I hope it has entertained some of you. As usual, don't hesitate to tell me if I made any mistakes.

Happy holidays! And see you next chapter (if I made another one!)~


End file.
